The Puppet Masters of Suna
by erica-night123
Summary: My name is Kira Nakamura and I am a puppet master of Suna I was gone for 3 years and am now coming home. I wonder if people will remember me. I wonder if I will see my best friend Temari. Will she remember me? I walk up to the gates of Suna. "Been a long time hasn't it Suna" I say to myself.


**This is my first fanfic. I have some 3 more I am currently writing they will eventually posted (I don't know when). Hope you like!**

* * *

My name is Kira Nakamura and I am a puppet master of Suna I was gone for 3 years and am now coming home. I wonder if people will remember me. I wonder if I will see my best friend Temari. Will she remember me?

I walk up to the gates of Suna. "Been a long time hasn't it Suna" I say to myself. I walk into the village and walk to my old apartment building. I walk up the stairs to apartment 32A and open the door. It was really dusty. Well I guess it would be after 3 years. I am 18 years old.

I walk to the laundry room and grab the cleaning supplies and set it down on the dining room counter. I walk to the bathroom and brushed my long light brown hair. My hair went half way down my back. I grabbed some hair ties and braided them into two low pig tail braids.

It took me 1.5 hours to clean everything and get rid of all the dust. My apartment had 1 bedroom, a bathroom, a laundry room, a living room, kitchen and a dining room. It was a good size for only me living in it. My parents died in battle when I was 13 years old since then I have lived on my own in my apartment. I took the Chuunin exams when I was 14 and passed since then I have been going on solo missions because they say I don't work well with others but really others didn't work well with me and the fact that I don't get along with most people. I hate perky people, morning people, anyone who gets on my nerves really, which was about everyone.

I walked to my room to get changed. I opened my closet and went through my cloths I had lots of clothes but it was all the same outfit. Black pants and a grey hoodie with my black ninja shoes. I walked to my bed side table and rapped my right wrist for support. I injured it in my last battle. It wasn't broken or anything just need some support so I could use it. I need it do I could control my puppets. I grabbed the scrolls that contained my puppets and strapped them to my back I had two puppets one was a scorpion like thing and the other was a bat like thing I don't really know how to describe them. I went to the bathroom to re-apply my face paint. I put on purple face paint on around my eyes, long triangle lines on my cheeks, and purple lip stick. I grabbed my Suna headband and tied it around my neck (like Hinata wears hers).

I left my apartment and walked to wear Temari lived. I hear her brother Gaara became the Kazekage and I was proud of him. As I walked down the street I got wears looks from people around me. When I reached the Kazekage tower. I entered and walked up the stairs. As I walked around I had no idea where I was. I saw Baki in the hall.

"Hey Baki! Can you help me? I'm looking for Temari."

"Who are you?"

"You really dot recognize me it me Kira Nakamura."

"Now I remember you. You liked to pull pranks on Temari's dad."

"Good times. So can you help me."

"Just go down this hall the 3rd door on the left is Temari's room. She should be there."

"Thanks Baki. You're the best."

I walked down the hall and when I came to the 3rd door on the left it was open. I saw Temari sitting on her bed. Reading a book. I leaned on the door frame and said. "Still as boring as ever huh Temari."

She looked up from her book "Who are you." she asked with a confused look on her face.

"You really don't remember me. Let me see if you remember this." I cleared my throat and made my voice sound like I was a whiny 5 year old "But Temari this is so boring. Why are we doing something so lame?"

"Kira is that really you." she jumped off the bed and came and gave me a hug. "I haven't since what 3 years now. How are you?"

"I'm good. I just got back and figured I'm come see my best friend."

"I almost didn't recognize you with all that face paint on. And what's with your clothes you used to wear nothing but pink and blue?"

"I went on a mission and decided I should look like a proper puppet master and what ninja wears bright colors. Besides I kind of got my old clothes set on fire."

"How did you manage that?"

"it's not my fault some drunk Shinobi loser tried to hit on me. I punched him and he used fire style jutsu to try and kill me."

"Same old Kira."

"So Gaara became the Kazekage that's good. What about Kankuro. Is he pulling pranks even without me?"

"Well Kankuro is still as annoying as ever. Well come on I'm sure everyone would like to see you."

"Okay just give me a second. I want to take my hair out. I wanted to make it all wavy." I pulled out my braids and they now sat in loose waves down my back. "Let's go."

We walked down a bunch of halls and if it wasn't for Temari I would have gotten lost more times than someone could count. We reached the Kazekage's office, room whatever you want to call it. When Temari opened the door I didn't know what I was expecting but what I saw was closer to what I guess would be happening. Gaara and Kankuro were arguing over something probably really stupid like someone ate the last Popsicle like when they were kids. And I was right.

"But it was mine did you not see my name on it?!" Kankuro yelled at Gaara.

"If it was yours then why didn't you eat it sooner?"

'Boys' I thought to myself. I stepped between them and pushed them apart. I looked at them and yelled "Shut the hell up! You two are acting like your five!"

"Sorry." they both said at the same time.

"Well it's nice to see you again Gaara, Kankuro." I smiled at them.

"Hey I know you you're..." Kankuro said.

"Kira! You idiot! We used to pull pranks on your dad since we were what 7."

"Welcome back Kira you look well." Gaara said.

"Thanks. It's good to be back. So Gaara you still the killing machine teenager?"

"No if I was I wouldn't be Kazekage besides if I was there would probably not be much of a village left."

"True." I turned to Kankuro "Kankuro, you look like an idiot you know that right?" everyone burst out laughing. "What it's true." I wasn't afraid to be myself around these people they were like family to me ever since I was little. Temari was a year older than me, Kankuro was a few months older than me, and Gaara should be 16 by now. I went to school with Kankuro. Temari's dad and my dad were good friends so I stayed with them when my parents were on missions.

"Kira you should sleep over we need to catch up."

"Sure. It would be fun."

"Okay cool. Should we go and get your stuff."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please go check out my best friend Lynne's fan fictions. I helped with some and they are really good. Please go look at her page. Her user name is hm06 and hear is the link to her page u/4066533/hm06 Please review. Love Ya!**

**-Erica Night**


End file.
